Drabbles to the Free Wolf and the Caged Frog
by ahunmaster
Summary: ErukaxFree. A series of drabbles about the unfortunate witch and the werewolf who sometimes just doesn't get it. Will range from manga-related, AU, and possibly different ratings and genres depending on future chapters.
1. The Frog That Didn't Come Back

**Author's Notes:** Hi. I'm ahunmaster and this is my first piece that I have submitted. To be honest, I did this in about 30 minutes after getting my muse back while watching some Soul Eater episodes on Youtube. I might write more to this if I get in the mood. I'm just starting to get into the publishing and uploading thing, but I'm positive I'll get the hang of it eventually.

As for now, I starting small with some drabbles. If I get inspired enough, I might start writing or finishing other pieces that I have lying around in this and other categories.

As for this piece of drabble(s), I like these two and think that they are characters I would like to see more of in the manga. This piece follows the manga plotline and has **SPOILERS** for the manga. If you haven't been reading the manga or having gotten that far yet, I suggest you either look it up or catch up so that you don't get lost or get spoiled.

I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I would really appreciate some feedback in reviews. I would like to know if people enjoy my stuff and what I can fix and such to make future projects better.

I think that's about it. So as to not keep you occupied, please enjoy reading my first official drabble!

.

* * *

.

"Wait, what do you mean Eruka's missing?!"

Medusa slightly winced at the immortal's high pitched yell. The battle with Justin, the Clown, and the Teddy-Bear-headed death scythe had left her drained and in a rather pissed mood. And to top it off, her lab had been destroyed, Chrona was acting weirder than usual, the Mizune sisters would be out for a while from the battle with the meister and demon weapon pair, Black Star and Tsubaki…

And now Free, who hadn't been around for the tests because of his mix-ups in Arachnophobia, was now trying to find the frog witch who had disappeared during the tests.

"Calm down, she'll come back without fail," Medusa spoke in her meticulous voice, "She's probably still heading back since she isn't as powerful as Chrona or the Mizune sisters."

"But that's the problem!" Free now stood next to Medusa, shouting into her strained ears as she tried her hardest not to kill him, "The Mizunes and Chrona couldn't defeat that meister and Eruka was with them at that time. What if that fucking brat went after her when you called for a retreat?"

"I am certain Eruka is capable of running away from the meister and weapon. And if he did catch her, I doubt Shinigami's forces would kill her," Medusa walked off to her comfortable chair, rubbing her ears and snapping her fingers at the bottle next to it.

Red wine poured itself into a glass that appeared out of nowhere. As Medusa sat down, she opened her hand, palm up. The glass slid into her outstretched fingers as the snake witch took a sip, watching the werewolf in the room struggling to control himself.

"But if she's still alive, we should go after them and get her back. They can't be too far now and after the battle with your guys…"

"If she allowed herself to get captured…" Medusa let out, softly yet venomously, "then she deserves to die anyway."

"What?"

"If she gives away any information on me, it would be disastrous to my future experiments. I'll have no choice to have her killed quickly, before she can compromise my situation any further."

Free froze, his mouth opened slightly as his eyes suddenly stilled into wide-eyed circles of…confusion…or shock, Medusa pondered.

No, she quickly realized.

It was fear.

The immortal werewolf in front of her, who hadn't feared the Kishin, Shinigami-sama and his school, or Arachnophobia's forces, was standing in front of her; feet stuck to the floor, adrenaline pumping mad, and breath become slower and strained from pure fear.

All because she had decided to execute the little frog witch.

"No...But…"

Medusa lifted her eyebrow as the wolf fought to breath.

"She…she might not have given away anything yet! We don't know for certain if she did or not or if she's been captured yet. And she would never sell us out!"

Medusa let out a sigh at the wolf's exclamation. "We don't know what they'll do to her. They know she is with me and if they have her, they will find out everything about me that she knows," She narrowed her eyes at the immortal.

"Even if they have to rip out from her insides."

Free didn't move again, another surprising sight for Medusa that day. She said nothing, only making a sound to sip some wine as she observed the werewolf's lack of action.

Finally, he turned around and began to head out.

"And where might you be going?" Medusa asked, in a slightly taunting voice.

Free stopped before replying, "I'm gonna go look for Eruka. She might just be having some trouble getting back from the battles today. But I'll find her. And I'll bring her back," He stormed out without looking back.

Medusa stared at where he had exited from. She didn't move for a long time. Finally, a rustle came from her bosom. It went down her front, down her legs, and two snakes emerged from her clothes before slithering away after the wolf.

"Medusa-sama."

The woman didn't bother looking at the newcomer. She didn't want to. She already knew who it was, but what she had seen from that Bear Head's illusion still bothered her. But she didn't let it show.

"Where is Free-san going?" her child, Chrona, asked quietly.

Medusa let a sinister grin emerge on her face at the innocent question. "He's gone to find his little frog friend. And I'm just sending something to keep an eye on him. Just in case Eruka happens to have done something that she knows she shouldn't do. And then I'll be able to fix the mess, if necessary."

Chrona let out a small sound of understanding, unaware of the wicked face that Medusa was making in the chair in front of them.


	2. Immortality

**AN: **So the semester has been over for about a month, yet it seems like there's still a lot to do at home during the summer. Hopefully I can get more of these done before school starts again. I need to find inspiration that will stick and hopefully it can come soon so that everyone who's been reading this collection (or start of it) can enjoy more ErukaxFree.

A shout out to Cookiekitten and minako25 for reviewing my first drabble. Thanks for taking the time to tell me what you thought of it. As for everyone else who's read this, I hope you enjoyed it. I hope that more of the readers review this if they can or get the chance to; reviews perk up my mood and I want to know what everyone likes or doesn't like about my work. Also, if anyone has a good idea for a drabble between these two, leave it in a review and I might do it if it clicks any buttons.

On to the piece itself, this drabble was hard at times to write. It was one thing before I scrapped it and then wrote something else entirely different. I tried something a little bit different and challenging: writing in third-person, but making it from a very limited point of view and only omniscient when it was needed. It almost seems first-person, but it's probably only me who thinks that.

This drabble doesn't really fit into the genres that well. It can be seen as either canon or alternate universe/timeline and I don't think anything is spoiled from the manga/anime. Just to warn you, this one is not a happy one. Hopefully the next one will be.

**Disclaimer** (Forgot to do this before): I don't own Soul Eater at all. If I did, I would be making some serious money and be able to buy myself a nice new laptop that has lots of pretty features on it.

.

* * *

.

How many years had it been? They blurred together so hazily that he couldn't remember. All he could remember was himself…

and the little witch who saved him so long ago.

Free, or what he called himself back then, had been freed by said witch under the orders of another. Back then he didn't care; revenge, power, and irresponsibility were all that controlled his thoughts. He fought by the little witch's side under that other witch's command. He fought the ones who made his life miserable or that just got on his bad side. He let himself go…

and lost himself even more when he was with the little witch.

Everything revolved around the little witch. Whenever she tried to show that she wasn't as weak as she seemed, she could do it as long as he was standing by her side. When she was unable to break through the fear that entrapped her, she always clung to him because his strength could gently destroy what she could not defeat. Whenever she turned her back to the enemy, whether in battle or not, she knew that he would be protecting it. The bond between them was strong; the little witch trusted herself to him completely…

and lost her life because of it.

Although they and their enemies had set aside their differences to defeat a great evil, the little witch lost her life. He didn't, _wouldn't_, remember how she died, how he betrayed her. His heart had been struck hard when he looked upon her small, red-stained corpse while the world fought on around him. After the battle was over, the pain hadn't left and he was at a loss at what to do. Everything that made his decision before then was unable to do a thing for him. All that matter was the little witch in front of him…

and that he would no longer be able to look into the pewter-colored eyes that trusted him more than the world.

The great evil had been obliterated, but he had not taken care to notice anything. The enemy had captured them afterward, but some of his allies were released because of the good judgment of the children and the God of Death. He was one of them, but he did not see it as an act of kindness. It was a cruel method of torture, to not have him executed for the crimes that he committed, especially the one that he had done to the little witch. Though he was offered help and assistance from an ally and a few enemies, he simply left that place…

and suffered in his memories and turbulent feelings of the little witch.

That was where he was today. He had little care for anything: for where he was, what had happened to the people he fought with in the past, when he would eat next, nothing. He had gone through the years with no purpose, no acknowledgment of his surroundings, no care of his body in anyway. He would eat if it was dead in his path or forced down his throat, but he thought little of it. An attack by robbers would leave him bloody and raspy for air; he didn't try to fight back with his incredible power. But his immortal heritage would always heal him up afterward…

and he would once again punish himself for not protecting the little witch.

He had yet to age a day since he remembered meeting her. All that he remembered was her and the failure that he was. The immortal werewolf would continue on without her, as would always in his clan. But the truth of the matter was that statement wasn't correct. He was not truly immortal though his body still walked on the earth's surface. His heart was no longer there…

it was destroyed the same day the little witch died.

.

_- The werewolve has a constant regeneration of tissue, so it does not grow old. Werewolves are however, not immortal. Destroying the brain or heart will kill a werewolve._

_From __Paralumun New Age Village_

.


End file.
